DSL
DSL A brief history of Kyle's mom Where it all began: DSL was created because the internet demanded faster speeds. When the internet launched it quickly became popular, and a solution was needed for the ever increasing data being transmitted over it. The first widely used forms of DSL was HDSL (High bit-rate DSL). This for of DSL gave and equal amount of wide band digital transmissions in both directions, along with bandwidth but that required multiple phone lines. DSL really started to grow when it came out different then originally intended. When Personal Computers started to become big, their users needed high speed connection to the internet, especially corporations. Considering the fast pace and amount of networked computers in businesses high speed DSL because the solution. It started to ramp up: In 1996 the Telecommunications Reform Act was introduced in the U.S. which allowed for companies like local phone companies, long-distance carriers, cable companies, radio-TV broadcasters, internet service providers and telecommunications equipment manufacturers to compete in each others market. Is it invaluable?: As DSL continues to advance it allows people to bring services into their lives that help them with their services like entertainment, work, communication, travel planning, or more. At the end of 2001 DSL had over 18.7 million users. Today DSL has joined the ranks of services such as mobile phones, or computers themselves. Looking to the future: DSL seems to only be getting faster as the future comes and goes. There are new versions coming out, and this makes sure that it stays up to date with the competitors. Today there are millions of people who use DSL for fast connections, both business and personal uses. What is DSL?: DSL is a Digital Subscriber Line. A DSL modem connects your computer to a phone line to transmit digital data. If you have a built in modem, you can use your land line connect, or you can purchase an external modem, which provider companies may supply for free. There are several versions of DSL, like Asymmetric DSL (ADSL) and (IDSL). DSL speeds can varies from hundreds of kilobytes per second to many megabytes, because of this there are many advantages, but like everything there are also disadvantages. How does it work?: DSL works by borrowing space from the telephone line that would normally be unused by telephones or dial up, because those services only use a small amount of the line. In this way DSL is more efficient then other ways of data transmission, like wireless. Advantages: -You can access both the internet and your phone line at the same time -Faster speed then dial up -Ability to choose different connection speeds and pricing from various providers Disadvantages: -Receives data faster then it is sent -Not always available in remote locations (Like Minden) -The farther you are from the providers central location, the slower the transmission is What is cable? Before we can compare DSL to cable to see if it is worth it, we need to know what cable is. A cable modem transmits data like DSL, borrowing space from a line, but with a television cable instead. Advantages: -Performance isn't based on distance from the providers central location -Faster speeds the dial-up and sometimes DSL -Larger provider radius Disadvantages: -You share the available bandwidth of a single cable line with others in your neighborhood, which means that the more people connected through the line, the slower the connection. -Could cost more then DSL -Sometimes not available in remote places (Like Minden) -More prone to interference in high capacity times What's the difference?: The main difference between the two is the way that they are transmitted. While cable is over the television lines, which can become cluttered with more information, DSL is over the telephone lines, which are less used and have more unused space to allow for better connection during times with heavy traffic. Cost: Both services are expensive, but it all depends on how many providers there are in the area, and your location. If you are in a small isolated town in the north where there is only one provider costs will tend to be higher, as the only provider in town can set the prices as high as they want. Availability: Like cost, it all depends on where you live. If you live in a small town, (Like Minden) you may not be able to get DSL or cable. In situations like this there are slower alternatives, like wireless or dial-up. Services like these are bad when compared to DSL or cable, but what can you do when it's your only option. Interference: DSL runs on a line that is dedicated for you, but you will need to have an active phone line. This means paying for a phone service, even if you don't use it. On the other hand, cable connects to the entire neighborhood through your television lines. This means that the more people using cable in the area, the slower the connection will be. This also means that there is a higher chance of interference in the line, and corruption of your files. Usage: Who uses it: DSL is not limited to a single group of people using it, as long as you have telephone lines near you then you can use it. Businesses use it, people at home use it, and probably some people in your workplace or school. It is used all over the world, and this gives it an advantage because since it is unique it will be around until someone finds a better alternative to our current internet connections. How to use it: Using DSL is simple. All you have to do is purchase phone connection, purchase DSL itself, and start connecting to your modem. After that you will have to pay your bills like with any other service, but it is worth the faster connections and download/upload speed if you need it. When is it used: DSL is used when a company, or household needs a faster connection to the internet or another source. Companies will often use it when they get to a point where there are to many things connected to their network to the point where it is being slowed down by the limitations of things like cable. Where it is used: As previously stated, DSL is used all over the world when someone needs a fast connection to another source or to the internet. It is used in industrial parks, or regular neighborhoods. Rating: Over all I rate DSL with an 8/10 due to its usefulness, but it lost two points because it may not be accessible if you don't live near a phone line. Then again, if you don't live near a phone line then why do you want a DSL connection? Questions: 1. What is DSL? A) Deranged Sneaker Licking B''') Digital Subscriber Line C) Detained Subscriber Line D) Digital Subscription Line 2. DSL can be used anywhere in the world A) True '''B) False 3. Who uses DSL? A) Businesses B) PC's C) The Government D''')All of the Above 4. DSL runs through what? '''A) Copper phone lines B) Iron phone lines C) TV lines D) Satellite 5. DSL was created because: A''') There was a demand for faster connection speeds B) It was a new, cheaper alternative to cable C) Someone wanted to make money D) A and B 6. DSL allows for: '''A) Faster connection to the internet B) A direct connection to businesses C) Faster phone calls D) All of the above 7. DSL: A) Is a fast way to connect to the internet B) Is an alternative way of connecting to the internet with advantages and disadvantages C) Is growing in users every year D''') All of the above 8. DSL is the same as cable: A) True '''B) False 9. When using DSL you can access both the phone line and internet at the same time A''') True B) False 10. DSL started to grown when: A) Macs were released B) PC's became popular '''C) The internet was released D) A and C 11. Who is the best teacher in the whole world. He who teaches us the most important things?: A) Mr. Duff B) Mr. Duff C) Mr. Duff D) Mr. Duff Sources: http://www.geeksquad.com/do-it-yourself/tech-tip/comparing-cable-and-dsl.aspx http://www.pirainoenterprises.com/dsl.htm http://www.webopedia.com/DidYouKnow/Internet/cable_vs_dsl.asp http://computer.howstuffworks.com/dsl.htm http://www.speedguide.net/articles/the-history-of-dsl-internet-access-1414 http://whatis.techtarget.com/reference/Fast-Guide-to-DSL-Digital-Subscriber-Line